


What Happens in Vegas...

by gingerfic



Category: Glee
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Hangover, Heavy Drinking, Humor, Kurtcedes - Freeform, Las Vegas, M/M, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerfic/pseuds/gingerfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys from McKinley gather in Las Vegas for a bachelor party, but everyone seems to have a different idea of what will make the weekend memorable…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thursday

**Author's Note:**

> So I tagged Samcedes, because this story is Sam's bachelor party/bro weekend, and it does end with their wedding. But it's mostly a Klaine story... just FYI.  
> This is more or less canon-compliant, just with the assumption that Samcedes either got back together, or else never broke up in 5x20.
> 
> Rated T for the drinking mostly...I write pretty clean fics.

“Don’t you trust him?”

“No, of course I trust him. And I love him,” Mercedes sighed, “I just know that Sam’s a country boy and he’s so excited to go that I’m afraid he might do something impulsive and stupid.”

Kurt nodded, “So you want me to babysit.”

“Just keep an eye out for him, won’t you?”

“You know Blaine is actually closer to him than I am ‘cedes…”

“Yes, but if Blaine drinks he gets stupid.”

Kurt snorted as he burst out laughing. “Touche, yeah, ok, you’re right.”

“And you don’t really drink so…”

“Right.”

“So you’ll keep an eye on my boy for me?” Mercedes confirmed as she rose from their tiny coffee shop table.

Kurt rose beside her and leaned in for a hug. “Yes, I will keep an eye on your fiance while we all spend the weekend in Vegas with him for his bachelor party.”

Mercedes beamed.

“And then next week you _have_ to let me see you in your gown one more time before the big day. To make sure they did the alterations correctly of course.”

“Of course.”

He hugged her again. “Love you Mercedes. I’m so happy for you.”

“Me too, Kurt,” she squeezed him. “Me too.”


	2. Friday

Kurt stood patiently by the airport gate in Las Vegas, waiting for the flight attendant to bring Artie’s chair around. Blaine was waiting with Artie on the plane to help him disembark, Puck was pacing back and forth between the rows of hard plastic seats in the waiting area, and Sam had gone to the bathroom.

“This weekend is gonna be epic!” Puck announced with a gleam in his eye.

“I’m sure we’ll have a lot of fun,” Kurt responded warily. He had been outvoted, and so (against his better judgment) Puck was planning most of the weekend’s activities.

“No, I mean like really _EPIC_ ,” Puck repeated with a grand gesture. “I’m not sure you appreciate the epicness that will be this weekend.”

“Kurt appreciates epicness,” Blaine smiled as he came through the door pushing Artie. “He just has a different definition than you do.”

“I don’t see how there can be multiple definitions--” Kurt began, but Sam interrupted him with a noisy return.

“Thanks guys for all coming with me for this bro-weekend-slash-bachelor-party. I think it’s gonna be epic!” He grinned as he looked around the group.

Puck caught Kurt’s eye and pointed at Sam meaningfully. Kurt rolled his eyes and groaned. What had he gotten himself into.

* * * * *

The five of them were spread around the bench of a large corner booth in a diner, enjoying the space after their cramped four hour flight. They lazily sipped at their sodas and pushed the last remnants of greasy food around their plates with their forks. Most of them were tired from the long day of travel, but the caffeine was beginning to kick in, and it was certain that none of them would be going to bed early tonight. This was Las Vegas, and they were here for Sam, and they were going to party all night long.

“Alright Puck,” Artie began, “You’re supposed to be the mastermind of this bro-weekend-bachelor-party thing. I don’t know why we agreed to that, but we did and here we are. So what’s first?”

“Guys,” Puck’s voice was low and conspiratorial, and he waggled his eyebrows excitedly. “This is gonna be so great.” He grinned again. Clearly he couldn’t help himself. “I watched that movie _The Hangover_ to get some ideas…”

Kurt and Blaine both groaned this time.

“Puck,” Artie interjected forcefully, “you had better not be thinking about passing out roofies, because I think this group has enough crazy with just the alcohol…”

“No, dude, it’s cool,” Puck insisted, “I swear I’m not gonna drug anybody! Although if someone wants something I’m sure I could get my hands on--”

“No thanks Puck,” Sam broke in. “This is my last big weekend with the guys, and I want to remember it. He reached out his hand toward the middle of the table. “Bro circle time.”

“Bro circle?” Blaine raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, like a show circle, but for bros,” Sam clarified.

“Duh, even I got that one” Puck snickered. Kurt jabbed him in the ribs with his elbow.

Five hands met over the middle of the table.

“To Sam,” Blaine started.

“To bros!” Puck added.

“To Vegas!” Artie finished.

They were off to an epic start.


	3. Friday Night

The wheelchair jolted as Blaine pushed it over the metal strip at the edge of the elevator.

“Omahgerhd…” Artie’s glasses were askew on his face and his words were slurred. “How mush di drnk?”

Blaine smiled sympathetically before pressing the button for their floor.  “I have no idea, but apparently it was enough. You passed out in your chair, which is why I’m taking you up to the suite!”

“Har youstll up?” Artie asked, rolling the words around on his tongue, and aware that they didn’t come out quite the way he meant them to.

“I only had two drinks. I don’t really drink much, since Kurt doesn’t, you know.”

“Thasoo boring,” Artie attempted.

“Maybe, but I’m not sure he’s ever fully forgiven me for making out with Rachel that ti…” he stopped as Artie’s laughter turned into a coughing fit. “Careful there, you ok?” he asked, thumping his friend on the back a few times.

Artie nodded, still grinning. “Sofnny,” he blurted.

The elevator bell dinged and Blaine pushed Artie out into the hallway and toward the suite they were all sharing for the weekend.

“I’m sure it was hilarious for everyone else,” Blaine agreed dryly. “I almost lost Kurt over it though.”

Artie straightened up a bit at that. “Srry. I dint...”

Blaine chuckled softly. “It’s ok, we just had a big fight about it at the time, as well as the one other time I drank too much…” his voice trailed off for a moment and his eyes got distant, remembering how things had gone after that second drinking episode. Artie twisted to look back at him. “Anyway,” Blaine finished, “I don’t really drink anymore. But that’s no reason for you to hold back. I hope you’ve had a lovely evening, and here we are at our room.” He slipped the keycard into the slot, waited for the buzz, and then pushed the door open and pulled Artie inside.

“Werrs everbudy?” Artie asked as Blaine pulled back the blankets on one of the beds and helped Artie get his shoes off.

“Oh they’re still downstairs, but I don’t think they’ll last long,” Blaine assured him. “Kurt has promised Mercedes to keep Sam out of trouble, so I’m pretty sure he’ll drag him up here within the hour.”

“Whatimizit?”

“It’s like 1 or something I think. I dunno, it feels a lot later but I think my body is still on the other time zone.”

Artie nodded in agreement. “Yersh.”

“So anyway, I’m going to bed too, I’m not just ditching you up here.” Blaine held out his arms and Artie grabbed onto him, accepting his assistance with getting into the bed. Blaine knew Artie didn’t  _need_ the help, but Artie knew that Blaine wasn’t being patronizing, and he was pretty drunk.

“G’nigh bro,” Artie mumbled as he set his glasses on the nightstand.

“Goodnight Artie” Blaine whispered as he crossed the room and slipped into his own bed.

* * * * *

The bedside clock said it was 2:16 when Blaine was wakened by the warm body sliding into bed next to him.

“Hi sweetie, sorry I wakened you.” Kurt’s voice was soft in his ear.

“Ssok,” Blaine mumbled back. “Missed my lil spoon.”

Kurt smiled and snuggled up to his fiance. “I really hope Puck has something more interesting planned for tomorrow,” he whispered. “I mean the hotel bar is fine, but none of us really have the money to play the tables or the slots much, and I was hoping maybe we’d go out for a show or something.”

“Ssonly the first night love,” Blaine assured him. “He said epic, he has other ideas I’m sure.”

Kurt grimaced. Blaine couldn’t see it in the dark, but he knew him well enough to know anyway. “That’s what I’m worried about.”

“Don’t worry, it won’t be too bad. And we can always entertain each other if Puck’s plans disappoint us. But remember this weekend is for Sam. We’re here for him.”

“Yeah,” Kurt yawned. “Goodnight love.”

Blaine squeezed where he was holding him around the waist. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made the clock say "2:16" on purpose. Forgive me for being a shameless Klainer. :)


	4. Saturday

After the excitement of the night before, Las Vegas in the daytime was surprisingly normal. Between the jet lag, the late night, and the hangovers they all slept too late for the free hotel breakfast, so Kurt and Blaine (as the non-hungover members of the party) made a run for doughnuts and coffee around noon. Then they all sat around the suite munching them and making occasional comments about how time zones were stupid, or coffee was amazing, or that this doughnut was bee-uu-ti-ful.

“Watch it Sam,” Kurt warned with a snicker, I don’t think your fiancee would be too thrilled to hear you talking to your food the same way you talk to her!”

A chunk of maple bar flew across the room and grazed Kurt’s hair.

Kurt shrieked. Puck smirked.

“Ooooo. No way bro, you can’t touch the coif!” Artie intoned seriously. Blaine’s mouth was full of doughnut but he nodded vigorously.

“Can’t I defend my bro’s honor?” Puck asked, slapping Sam hard across the back. Sam flinched and then began coughing as he inhaled powdered sugar from his own doughnut. Puck looked awkwardly back and forth between Sam and Kurt and decided it was probably a good time for a distraction. “So, who wants to hear about today’s epic plans?!” he asked enthusiastically.

Sam was still wheezing, but he raised his hand and smiled between coughs.

“Lay it on us,” Kurt said flatly.

“As long as it’s not…” Blaine began.

“Strippers!” Puck announced brightly.

Kurt, Blaine, and Sam all turned red at once. 

“I’m not so sure that’s a good idea,” Blaine said quietly.

“Of course it’s a good idea! Everybody likes strippers!” Puck grinned.

“I’m not morally opposed or anything, obviously,” Sam explained, “It’s just that I think Mercedes…”

“Hey, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas, nobody’s gonna tell her,” Puck assured him.

“I’m not comfortable with it,” Sam said directly. “I’m sorry, I know you spent time planning this and everything, but I just…”

“There are dozens of shows here,” Kurt filled in hopefully. “I mean singing and dancing, of course, but there is also Cirque du Soleil, and magicians, and things like that. I bet we could find something everyone would like.”

Puck looked a little disappointed, but he was loyal to Sam and if Sam wanted to change plans then he was willing to do it. “Ok, sure, whatever. Let’s let Sam pick the show though, yeah?”

“Sure.”

“Ok.”

“That’s fair.” Everyone chimed in their agreement at once.

“Uh, Kurt how do you figure out what there is?” Sam looked both excited and unsure of what to do next.

“Oh I’ll just run down and ask the concierge. Don’t worry, this will be fun!” And with that, Kurt popped up and practically ran out the door.

“He is _way_ too not hungover.” Puck complained. Sam nodded, and Artie moaned in agreement. Blaine just smiled, and took another bite of his bismark.


	5. Saturday Night

They ended up going to an afternoon matinee of the Blue Man Group, and then out to dinner at a Casino buffet that none of them could pronounce the name of. Kurt had known better than to try to talk anyone into seeing Celine Dion, but he had really hoped they might be interested in Cirque du Soleil.

“Maybe we can come back someday,” Blaine whispered consolingly as they finished dinner. He knew what Kurt was thinking about. “You know, just us two. Or maybe it will tour to New York!”

Kurt gave him a wry smile. “It’s not that big a deal, it’s not my weekend anyway.”

“I know, love, but I hope you still have  _some_ fun while we’re here.”

Kurt nodded. “I’m not nearly as tired as I was last night,” he commented as the rest of the group ordered a round of drinks after dinner. “Do you suppose everyone is going to just drink again tonight?”

Blaine shrugged “I dunno, Puck hasn’t mentioned anything else though.”

Kurt nodded. “I saw a brochure earlier today for a gay-friendly club just a couple of blocks away. Maybe we could suggest going there so we can dance while they drink.”

“That sounds fun!”

“Will you ask them though? I think Puck is still kind of annoyed at me from earlier.”

Blaine chuckled. “Sure, babe. Sure.”

* * * * *

It turned out that everyone loved the idea of going to the club, and everyone had a good time on the dance floor showing off their signature moves and then teasing each other about them.

“You realize that’s neither classy nor sexy?” Kurt asked Puck after a particularly graphic move from the latter.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about,” Puck huffed.

“Right…” Kurt smirked as his pulled Blaine’s hips closer to his own and matched his rhythm. “I’m sure I know nothing…nothing at all...”

Puck rolled his eyes and pointedly turned around and started making small talk with a girl there.

Artie seemed content enough at a table, watching their drinks and chatting animatedly with a girl who eventually moved into his lap and started making out with him.

Sam attracted one girl after another with his body rolls, but then always added “I’m not single though, I just like dancing…” as he returned to his friends.

“He’s always gonna be a little awkward, isn’t he,” Kurt commented to Blaine after the fourth or fifth time.

“Yeah, probably. It’s part of his charm,” Blaine said affectionately. “He’s so completely in love with Mercedes though.”

“Yeah, I know,” Kurt agreed. “He would go to the ends of the earth for her. And she would for him too. They have a good thing there.”

Blaine moved in as the song ended and a slower one began. He draped his arms around Kurt and began to sway. Kurt’s hands found his waist and pulled him closer. “We have a good thing too.”

“Yeah, we do.”   

* * * * *

It was just past midnight when they all found themselves taking a break at the table with Artie at the same time.

“What time are we flying back tomorrow,” Sam asked as he threw back the last of his beer.

“Noon, but we have to be at the airport by ten-thirty,” Kurt reminded him.

“We slept later than that today,” Puck moaned.

“Yes we did,” Kurt nodded.

“So let’s not stay up quite so late tonight,” Blaine suggested.”

“Yeah, I think it’s about time for this playah to head out,” Artie announced. “That girl is starting to get clingy, and I’m not looking for a long distance relationship right now." Puck snorted, Sam choked, and Blaine cleared his throat. Only Kurt managed to keep a straight face.

“Of course, Artie, girls can be so clingy,” Kurt nodded. “I’m so glad I don’t have to--” he was cut off as Sam’s elbow hit him in the ribs.

“Commitment is sexy bro!” Sam said defensively.

“I was going to say I’m glad I don’t have to deal with  _girls_ Sam.”

“Oh. Right. Um, yeah.” Sam yawned.

“C’mon guys, let’s go. We all need the rest.” Blaine stood and the others followed.

* * * * *

Kurt and Blaine walked back to their hotel a few yards behind the rest of their group.

“I’m not actually that tired,” Kurt noted.

“Me either,” Blaine agreed.

“It is kinda stupid to stay out though, when we have our flight in the morning.”

“Sure.”

“But it’s Vegas…”

“Yeah.”

“I want to feel like I had the full Las Vegas Experience before I leave.”

“Well, you don’t drink, you don’t gamble, and you aren’t interested in strippers or prostitutes…” Kurt was nodding along as Blaine listed things off. “So basically that just leaves getting married.”

Kurt stopped walking.

A half-second later Blaine stopped and turned back to face him.

“Let’s do it Blaine.”

Blaine’s eyes flew wide. “Are you serious?”

“Let’s get married. In Vegas. Tonight.”

“But what about the perfect storybook wedding?”

“What about it Blaine,” Kurt countered. “We can still do that. Our parents would be incredibly mad if they didn’t get to throw us a reception, and for all I care we can even do a whole wedding for them too. But right now I just want to get married. To you. Tonight. I don’t care if nobody else comes or even knows. You and I will know and that’s what counts.”

Blaine glanced toward Puck, Sam, and Artie. “Should we get them settled in first?”

Puck (or maybe it was Sam) belched loudly and Sam (or maybe it was Puck) and Artie laughed heartily. They were pretty drunk, but they would still notice if Kurt and Blaine didn’t make it back to the hotel room with them.

“Yeah, let's not tell them. It's not our turn for the attention right now. So let’s just get them back to the suite and off to sleep, then we’ll go.”

Blaine nodded. “Ok.”


	6. Sunday

Blaine buckled his seatbelt and then laid his head on Kurt’s shoulder as they prepared for takeoff. There was a mild throbbing in his head from the lack of sleep, but he knew it was nothing compared to the hangovers that the other guys probably still had. He stared down at the hand that was entwined with his and couldn’t hold in his smile.

“Hey Kurt,” he whispered.

“Hey what,” came the soft response.

“We got married!”

Kurt squeezed his hand. “I know,” he murmured, placing a small kiss on Blaine’s ear. “I know.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * * * *

Kurt slipped his arm around Blaine’s shoulder and trailed his fingers up and down his sweetheart’s arm, thinking about the night before.

The other guys had not gone to sleep as fast as Kurt had anticipated. (“Apparently sleeping-in makes it harder to get to bed, even when you’re sleep-deprived overall,” Kurt had observed to Blaine in frustration.) It ended up being past 2am when Kurt and Blaine finally snuck out of the hotel and asked a cab driver to take them to the nearest all-night wedding place.

The little wedding chapel had been cliche and chintzy. Blaine bounced on the balls of his feet as Kurt filled in his portion of the marriage license, and Kurt paced as Blaine filled in his portion. The woman at the front desk asked if they had prepared their own vows, and since they hadn’t she said the officiator would just use the script, which he did. It was generic. It was simple. It was short. It was all the things that Kurt had never imagined when he dreamed about his wedding. Except there was Blaine. And that made everything perfect anyway.

They had paid the extra few dollars to get glasses of champagne for after everything was official, and even though that was the only drink he’d had all night Kurt found himself giddy and giggly on the cab ride back to the hotel. Blaine hadn’t minded though because he had been the same.

They had made out in the cab on the way back, and again in the elevator as it rose to their floor. They had tried to be quiet as they snuck back into the suite they were sharing with the others, and both breathed a sigh of relief when they found that no one had wakened up and noticed them missing.

“It’s almost 4 am Kurt,” Blaine had whispered in his ear as they undressed and slid between the sheets of their bed.

“I don’t care. I was busy,” Kurt chirped as he pulled every part of Blaine’s body against his own.

“We have to get up in like four hours.”

“Pshhhh,” Kurt giggled again.

“You sacrificed hours of beauty sleep to marry me tonight; don’t think I’m going to forget that.”

“Oh you won’t babe, I sure I’ll remind you of it now and then.”

Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt’s hair as Kurt slid his hand up and down Blaine’s back, and they fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	7. Epilogue: The Next Saturday

Blaine walked down the aisle, arm in arm with Tina. As they reached the front of the church they separated and he took his place next to Sam while she took hers on the other side of the podium, waiting for the bride. Mercedes and Sam had kept things simple, with just one attendant each.

Kurt smiled up at Blaine from the pew. He and Mercedes had had long talks about putting him in the wedding party too, but when it came down to it he convinced her that it was better to not make her family or pastor uncomfortable by having him walk down the aisle with Blaine. They were in Ohio, and no matter how much laws may have been changing on a national level, Kurt knew that sentiment in the midwest hadn’t really changed. He was content to watch this wedding from the audience.

Blaine met his gaze and smiled back. They still hadn’t told anyone that they’d gotten married. As much as they both enjoyed the spotlight, neither of them was going to steal it from their friends right now. Besides, it would be more fun to surprise everyone with it in a week or two. Or not. They already lived together in New York, everyone already knew they were engaged...maybe they would just go ahead and throw a big wedding party next spring like both their mothers had been hinting at.

After all, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas, right?

 

The wedding march began and Kurt stood with everyone else as Mercedes came through the door, radiant in her full white gown. Kurt had talked her out of the puffy veil and instead she wore a silver circlet. She looked stunning. Sam was beaming at the front of the room and Mercedes looked at him like he had hung the sun in the sky. Neither of them seemed to notice anyone else in the room as she let go of her father’s arm and stood next to her almost-husband at the front of the room.

The pastor talked about love and commitment...Blaine meant to listen but he couldn’t concentrate on the words, he was too overwhelmed and happy thinking about his own recent life events to focus very well on anyone elses. So he stood there, smiling, until he heard the pastor say “Sam, Mercedes, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride!” The congregation rose, applause filling the church as the newlyweds made their way down the aisle and into the reception hall next door.

Blaine glanced into the crowd and caught Kurt looking at him. He winked at his fian-- _husband_! Kurt blew him a kiss. Blaine wasn’t sure when they would make their own announcement, but he  didn’t really care. The specifics didn’t matter to him much so long as Kurt was by his side. And he was certain now that he always would be.


End file.
